Yen Sid (WOM)
Yen Sid is a sorcerer who appears in Wizards of Mickeys, Wizards of Mickeys II,Wizards of Mickeys III, and Wizards of Mickeys IV and the Ture ture final games you all bing waiting for is Wizards of Mickeys V, Wizards of Mickeys VI, Wizards of Mickeys VII and Wizards of Mickeys VIII. Story Wizards of Mickeys Wizards of Mickeys II Wizards of Mickeys III In the third sequal, Yen Sid once again summons Mickey, Donald and Goofy, and told them that he feared that Pete had hid the third and final power crystal. He fears that if Pete steals the other, that Mickey collect, and use all three together, they'll be in danger, and that Pete and the Beagle Boys will trouble them yet again. Wizards of Mickeys IV Wizards of Mickeys V Wizards of Mickeys VI Wizards of Mickeys VII Wizards of Mickeys VIII Quotes Wizards of Mickeys Wizards of Mickeys II Wizards of Mickeys III *As a Warrior, Pete had a gift like few others. but such great minds are often plagued by a single great question. What is the essence of the human heart that weakens us, or empowers us? the answer, he believed, would be found in the "Dark War." What if the challenges of our past were, in fact, a map to the light and darkness that battles within us all? Pete had to know, so he renounced his duties as master and chose the seeker's life. since then, in many a guise, he has clashed with protectors of the light- Keyblade wielders like yourselves. He also steal and hid the the third and final crystal, and will get the last two. And mark my words- he will trouble us yet again. - explaining to Mickey, Donald and Goofy about Pete and the third and final crystal. *Before you three go, I'll ask you three one more thing. - before Mickey, Donald and Goofy left. *I'll tell you three one thing; In the Future Worlds, real time does flow. But the enemies from the futures are doing something bad to them. Unless one restores the world by defeating the enemy, it will stay locked as a bad future dream forever. Thus, you may encounter new faces... but they had future cloths and most usful weapons and new buildings and new inventions. In actuality, they are sound scared- trapped within a world that is also scared due to the enemies' strong weapon. What's more, whilst someone may no longer had a good dream about their future in the real version of a world, good dreams may paint a fuller picture, and restore what seems to be missing. - explains to Mickey, Donald and Goofy about what happens when the Worlds dream before Mickey, Donald and Goofy depart. Wizards of Mickeys IV *I came to tell you three. You have found all three Diamagics, but the villain was acutally maybe Pete, but also a true villain named Merlock. - explains to Mickey, Donald and Goofy about Merlock. Wizards of Mickeys V Wizards of Mickeys VI Wizards of Mickeys VII Wizards of Mickeys VIII Category:Wizards Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Disney Characters